Coirpre
, Corpul |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Bragi (Ancestor) Sylvia (Mother) Claud (Distant Relative) Lene (Elder Sister) Hannibal (Adoptive Father) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 9: For Whose Sake (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 3: The Gate of Kelves (Thracia 776) |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Coirpre is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War who has minor appearances in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the son of Sylvia and the younger brother of Lene. His substitute character is Charlot. Story After Coirpre was abandoned by his mother at an orphanage in Darna, he was adopted by Hannibal, who raised him in Thracia. In Chapter 9, he is taken as a hostage by Travant to force Hannibal into battle against Seliph's army. After Disler's defeat and Luthecia is seized, he joins Seliph's army, and can convince Hannibal to do the same. He also meets Lene for the first time, but neither of them ever discover that they are siblings, even after the defeat of the Grannvale Empire. Coirpre makes a few cameos in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. In his first one, he can be rescued in by Leif during Chapter 3 after being captured in the child hunts. He later appears at the end of Chapter 7, whereby Leif receives a Warp from him if he was rescued earlier. Personality In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |120% |55% |25% |15% |25% |30% |45% |35% |} |100% |15% |60% |25% |55% |40% |25% |40% |} |100% |35% |25% |45% |35% |50% |35% |35% |} |90% |15% |50% |25% |35% |60% |25% |60% |} |120% |55% |20% |15% |35% |60% |35% |35% |} |80% |45% |30% |45% |45% |60% |45% |40% |} |110% |45% |25% |35% |25% |40% |45% |35% |} |100% |35% |25% |45% |35% |70% |35% |35% |} |110% |45% |20% |45% |35% |40% |35% |35% |} |140% |35% |25% |85% |35% |40% |35% |35% |} |90% |35% |25% |35% |45% |30% |35% |35% |} |120% |15% |50% |45% |95% |45% |20% |40% |} |120% |45% |25% |25% |25% |40% |55% |35% |} Promotion Gains C C C }} Overall Coirpre, sadly enough, comes extremely under-leveled and rather late in the game. This very fact thus causes many players to bench him. His replacement Charlot comes with the Elite skill and can obtain the Berserk Staff, making him somewhat easier to use. Nevertheless, Coirpre should not be neglected, as he will be able to fulfill the Est archetype qualities fairly well, should his mother be paired up with a competent father. He also has a high staff level upon joining no matter who his father is, meaning he can handle powerful staves right from the start. The preferred father options are Claud (who passes major Bragi blood and the Valkyrie Staff on to him), and Alec (who gives him Nihil and Pursuit). Lewyn is also a strong choice, as Coirpre will gain excellent speed, allowing him to dodge attacks easily. He will also be able to use Forseti after promotion, significantly improving his combat abilities. To counter his problem with level the player can give Coirpre the Fortify Staff and make him use it every time someone is injured, this will give him a large amount of experience points every time and will let him gain levels often; Claud will pass this down for free if he carried it at apparent time of death, allowing Coirpre to start using it right off the bat. Azel is also an acceptable father because Coirpre will gain good Speed and Magic. Conversations In Chapter 9, Coirpre can recruit Hannibal by speaking to him. In Chapter 9, Patty may speak to Coirpre, and he will gain three points of Hp and 100 love points with Patty. In Chapter 9, after Hannibal is recruited, Lene may speak to Coirpre, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Coirpre may speak to Altena, and she will gain five points of resistance. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 220+3 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Jeanne: 0+0 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Patty: 200+3 *Daisy: 0+3 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Coirpre is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Coirpre (Cairbre, Cairpre) was an Ulster warrior. Coirpre's name is also shared by Ogma's son, and several legendary kings. Trivia *If Hannibal is killed before capturing Luthecia castle, Coirpre cannot be recruited; he is stated to have disappeared upon learning of Hannibal's death. *Coirpre's appearance varies slightly in his artworks: in some of his artwork he has blue eyes instead of brown eyes and in other artworks his hair is light green instead of blond. *Coirpre, Lester, and Lana are the only children in the second generation that do not share their hair color with their mother. Gallery See Main Article: Coirpre/Gallery. File:Corpul (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Coirpre from the Super Tactics Book. File:CorpleFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Coirpre from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Corpul_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Coirpre, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Corpul TCG1.jpg|Coirpre, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Corpul_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Coirpre, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. B08-093HN.png|Coirpre as a High Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B08-094N.png File:corple.gif|Coirpre's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:CorpleFE5.png|Coirpre's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Corple as a Priest with the Reserve staff.JPG|Coirpre's battle sprite as a Priest with the Reserve staff in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Corpul as a High Priest.JPG|Coirpre's battle sprite as a High Priest in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters